Dawn Of The Dead
by Phish Tacko
Summary: There is a strange sickness going around. Everyone who dies from it will soon come back to life. One small problem: They're flesh-eating zombies and they WILL eventually get you. EDITED.
1. Sunny is bitten

**Summary: This is my so-called "masterpiece" based on George Romero's Dawn Of The Dead (which, in itself, is a masterpiece). It has the characters from ASOUE and the zombies from Dawn Of The Dead. The plot won't be EXACTLY the same, but it'll be quite similar.**

**Disclaimer: I am not George Romero, so, therefore, I do not own Dawn Of The Dead. I am not Lemony Snicket, either, so I do not own ASOUE. **

**And here we go…**

The door slowly swung open. Sunny sat up from her place on the small bed and, noticing Beatrice standing in the doorway, hopped off the bed, accidentally stepping on Klaus' leg, and hurried toward the little girl.

Klaus sat up quickly after Sunny stepped on his thigh. He noticed Sunny and Beatrice standing in the doorway and hurried over to them.

"Oh, geez!" Sunny was exclaiming. "Klaus, wake Violet and call an ambulance!"

Beatrice leaned forward and took a bite out of Sunny's neck. Sunny began to scream and fell onto the bed, bleeding badly.

Sunny's screams awakened the eldest Baudelaire. Violet then noticed Klaus pull Beatrice off of Sunny, push Beatrice into the hallway, hesitate, and slam the door shut, locking it.

Sunny, by now, was holding the wound tightly, blood squirting through her tiny fingers.

"Okay, let go. Let go." Klaus was gently trying to pry Sunny's hands away from the wound. Once he succeeded, he put Sunny's hands back when he saw its severity. "Hold it." he stripped a pillow of its case and had Sunny hold it on her neck as he called 911.

Violet hurried to Sunny and tried to comfort her ailing sister, but she was already too late. Sunny had stopped breathing. Moving.

"No, no, no, don't do this to us…" Klaus was sobbing, slamming the receiver down and unplugging the phone. Beatrice continued to bang on the door as Klaus turned and saw Violet back away from the bed and noticed Sunny up, walking toward the bedroom door.

"Sunny?" He called weakly, breathing heavily. "Sunny, what're you doing?"

Sunny turned, snarling, and lunged at Klaus with incredible speed. He ducked out of the way, grabbed the keys, and threw the phone at Sunny's head.

Violet grabbed Klaus by the elbow and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Klaus tripped and fell into the bathtub, breathing heavily. He quickly stood up and tried to pry the window open with his trembling, bloody hands.

When Klaus finally opened the window, he joined Violet at the door.

"Sunny?" He called weakly, letting out a small sob. He and Violet backed away from the door, just as Sunny barreled through the wood of the door, snarling. Violet and Klaus hurried to the window, and Violet hoisted Klaus up, shoved him through, then lifted herself through.

Once they were through the window, Violet helped Klaus get up and they ran to their car. Klaus handed the keys to his sister, noticing someone across the street, holding a hand gun.

"Get back, you two…" the man warned, pointing the gun at them. "Get back!"

"Can you please just tell us what's going on?" Klaus asked, surveying the damage around the small suburb.

"I said get back!" The man said, advancing toward them, only to be hit by a passing ambulance. Violet cringed at the sight and Klaus turned his head to the front door. He let out a short scream of terror when he saw Sunny come through the door, dripping with blood. Violet and Klaus got into the car and shut their doors just as Sunny had jumped onto the hood of the car. She reared back and punched the front windshield as Violet struggled to start the car, leaving a bloody hand print on the nearly shattered glass.

The car suddenly roared to life. Violet backed out of the driveway as fast as she could manage. Sunny tumbled off the hood, but got up and began to sprint after the car.

**The first chapter. Critique it. When you do, remind me to send you a pet zombie. He'll bite you as a way of thanking you for your constructive criticism.**


	2. Finding a safe place

**Summary: The second installment of Dawn of the Dead.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

After about 3 blocks, Sunny had found a new victim, clearly forgetting about her elder siblings.

Violet turned on the radio and turned the dial to the local classic rock station as an attempt to ease the tensions in the car. To her dismay, there was an emergency broadcast warning everybody to stay in their homes, lock all doors, or to find a safe place and stay there. She turned the radio off, looked over at Klaus, and noticed tears streaming down his face. He sniffled, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him.

On the highway, a short dark-haired woman grabbed onto the driver's side door, attempting to pry it open. Violet let out a startled cry, slamming her foot down on the gas pedal. The small car swerved sharply, going off the road, into the woods, and hitting a tree. There was a sickening squeal of bending metal, and a hiss of air as the engine died, and then all was silent.

* * *

Violet lifted her head from the airbag and looked to her right. Klaus was still unconscious, but he appeared to be all right.

Violet leaned over, lifted her brother's left arm so it was draped over her shoulder, wrapped her right arm around his waist, wound her left arm around his knees, and lifted him from the passenger seat.

Once the two were out of the car, Violet heard a rustling sound behind her. She turned around and saw someone pointing a gun at her. It was a woman. She was tall, fairly muscular, had dark red curly hair that was pinned up, and held a revolver.

"Say something." The woman commanded, a thick British accent accompanying her voice.

"Please…"

The woman lowered the gun and motioned for Violet to follow her. Violet obeyed, shifting her unconscious brother in her arms, following the woman through the woods.

The trio soon arrived at the mouth of a short tunnel. They stepped in, creeping along silently, keeping close.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, a gunshot rang out. They ducked, the woman raising her revolver.

"Stop! Michael! She's got a gun!" A female voice with a thick Irish brogue shouted. All was silent as the trio stepped from the tunnel.

A couple stood near a fence. They appeared to be Irish, the man especially, with red hair, a moustache, and a neatly kept beard. The woman had curly brown hair, held back in a bun. She held, in her right hand, a crowbar, and had her left hand on the man's shoulder. The man, apparently named Michael, lowered the pistol, stepping toward the trio.

"We thought you were one of them." Michael said, sharing his wife's Irish brogue.

"Do any of you know what's going on?" The woman asked, also stepping forward.

" I wish I knew." The tall, muscular woman answered. "But I found these two kids…" She gestured toward the Baudelaires. "My name is Nellie."

"Forgive my youthful ignorance, but what are those things out there?" Violet asked.

"I think I know, but I just can't place it." The Irish woman answered, scratching at her head.

"Either way, I have to get to San Francisco." Nellie sighed, clutching her revolver. "My daughter's there.

"You'd be better off going to Mars." Michael snorted. "Road's thick with those things."

"And how would you know?" Nellie shot back.

"We just tried." Michael adjusted the cuff on the wrist of his shirt. "Megan and I almost didn't make it."

Nellie searched for a gate in the fence.

"Where're you going?" Megan asked, squinting.

"Shopping." Nellie replied, gesturing in front of her.

A shopping mall stood within the confines of the fence.

* * *

The group looked for an entrance into the building. They found one, but it was locked. Megan attempted to open it with her crowbar, but the door still wouldn't budge.

A man, walking alone, glanced at the group. Snarling, he began to sprint toward them.

"Gimme your gun," Megan said to her husband. He complied, handing her the pistol he had been holding. She took it, then shot a hole in the locking mechanism, near the door's handle.

Meanwhile, Nellie shot at the man multiple times. However, the man did not falter or trip, only continued to sprint toward the group as they hurried into the building. The man nearly got in with them, but Nellie kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling. She closed the heavy door behind them, then searched around for a suitable barricade. Once she found one, she dragged it over to the door.

Michael searched for a light switch along the wall. Once he found one, he flipped it on. The room flooded with light, and Michael realized they were in a storeroom.

Violet set Klaus down on the floor, near a water cooler. She patted his cheek, attempting to wake him. When he didn't arouse, she got a cup from the cooler's dispenser and filled it with water. Once it was full, she took it over to her brother, pouring some of the liquid into her hand and sprinkling it over his face.

Klaus finally stirred after about 3 minutes of repeating the above-mentioned process. He sat up groggily, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, man…" He groaned, blinking. "How long have I been out?"

"A while." Nellie answered, bending down next to him. "You were dead to the world when I found you and your sister."

"Ah, okay. So, where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the shopping mall." Violet answered, standing up. "I dunno, the car must've crashed, and knocked both of us out."

"Okay, I don't mean to be a downer, but we need to go." Megan said, helping Klaus to his feet. " Those things could be in here, and we need to make sure this place is safe."

"Okay, so this isn't a dream…" Klaus mumbled to himself, putting a hand to his chin.

"No, it's not a dream." Violet replied, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I wanted to think it was, but…" her voice trailed off.

Nellie stepped toward a door marked "Tempur Pedic Mattresses". She eased it open, keeping her gun raised, and scanning the room for any signs of the things.

"Follow me, try not to make a sound." The British woman whispered, holding the door open for everyone, keeping her gun raised. "Follow me."

The group complied cautiously, keeping their footsteps as quiet as they could. Michael and Megan held tight to each other, while Violet and Klaus stayed close to Nellie and each other as they could.

* * *

**Author's note: Things are getting a little more exciting! Don't worry, it'll get better as the story goes on, especially if you're a zombie movie/fic buff like me.**

**Yeah, sorry it took so long for me to update. Kinda busy with school, and wroter's block, and all that. Sorry.**


End file.
